warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Veteran Experience/Sandbox
General Veteran XP is a new way to "Level up" certain units. This new system of leveling up units was introduced during the special event Genesis along with Special Forces. Unlike the traditional system of leveling up this new system requires players to acquire Veteran Experience points or VXP to "Rank Up" the units on which this system is imposed. There are 2 ways to gain VXP:- 1) VXP is acquired if the unit deals damage to any hostile target ( more details below). 2) VXP is acquired if the unit takes damage from any source ( more details below). Gaining vXP The following facts are relative to gaining VXP:- When a unit deals damage the VXP it gains is half of the health of the unit's target. For example - Of a lead operator destroys a Level 8 Elite hover tank(health-17460) then the VXP it will gain is exactly equal to HALF OF hover tanks health which is 8760 VXP points. Exception - Preservers(not including Lead Preserver and Brother Jeremiah) deal damage the VXP they will gain is exactly equal to the target's health. When a unit is damaged the VXP it gains is exactly equal to half of the amount of damage sustained (ie- half of the amount of health points lost). For example - when a rank 3 Lead Heavy Operator health is reduced from 100% to 0% then the amount of VXP gained is exactly equal to 103,000( half of its health-206,000) Veteran Experience is earned by Receiving Damage from and Dealing Damage to specific Enemy Targets. *vXP Earned by Receiving Damage from : **All Enemy Units ***Includes Drone Silo Units, Last Stand Defenders and Defensive Rockets. **Enemy Turrets **Land Mines **Missile Silo Missiles **The Orbital Laser *Vxp Earned by Dealing Damage to : **All Enemy Units **All Turrets **A Command Center equipped with a Command Turret *''' **The Rocket Silo *''' **The Drone Silo *''' **A Bunker *'. ***Including the Units in the Bunker **The Orbital Laser '*''' Must have Units inside or be Loaded to qualify as a valid vXP earning target. *Vxp NOT Earned by Dealing Damage to : **All Non-Combative Buildings : ***All Resource Buildings ***All Military Buildings ***All Defense Buildings ( excluding the valid targets listed above ) ***The Radar Jammer **Any Last Stand Defenders **Any Escort Drones ***Including the Banshee Drones, Titan Drones & Warhawk Drones **Any Units spawned during a Go-Go Bar attack Calculating Earned vXP Calculating the exact amount of VXP gained requires careful observation and patience. *To calculate the VXP gained by any leader units(such as lead operator, lead heavy operator, lead preserver, all heroes) simply isolate the leader unit from all the members of its fireteam(by putting the members of its fireteam back into the unit storage) and then note down the amount of vxp the leader has before it gets damaged or deals damage. Then after the unit is damaged note down the amount vxp it has now and simply substract the previous amount and u will get the vxp gained during the battle. *To calculate the VXP gained by a non-leader then first make a fireteam consisting of that specific unit and a leader, place the leader in the front position and the non-leader unit at the back position of the fireteam. Then get the leader killed but dont damage the non-leader unit. Now if the fireteam is not put under repair then u will get a fireteam consisting of only a non-leader unit (the leader is present but will not be shown on the battlefield as it is dead). Then repeat the same process as stated above and u can get the vxp gained by that unit. Important:- *It is very difficult to find out the amount of VXP gained by the each member of a fireteam if they are not isolated as the cumulative damage dealt or taken by the fireteam will result in the vxp being split and distributed to all the members of the fireteam proportionally to amount damage each of them have dealt. Applications of calculating vxp:- *Calulating vxp is a great way to find out which is the most efficient rogue base for "Ranking Up" your units.This also tells u how many times u need to destroy a certain type of base to get your unit to a certain rank. *Currently among all the STANDARD rogue bases the Verkraft 50 Thorium compound has the most efficient base to rank up your units as it has the highest number of hostile targets when compared to other standard rogue bases. *Calculating vxp is the only way to find out the exact damage-per-shot of certain units and also the damage reduction caused by different damage modifiers(Like Best,Good,Poor etc) For example - lets say u want to find out the exact damage per shot an ion turret, use warhorse and make it take one hit (ion's damage filter against vehicles is best), now after seeing the xp gained we know the damage per shot value, next we send in an lead operator to take a hit from the ion(ion's damage filter against infantry is good) and see the xp gained, due to a difference in damage filters the xp gained will be different for the 2 units and by comparing the xp gained we can find out by what percentage is the damage reduced with a "good" modifier, we can also find out the same with the "ok" modifier by using a nampalm turret instead of ion, and also the "poor" modifier by using a plasma turret instead of ion! Understanding of damage modifiers and damage per shot values is very important in war commander. Like if u are defending your base then its important to know whether your ion turret will take 1 shot or 2 shots to kill a mega tank of a certain level. Also if we know the damage per shot and damage per second of an unit we can also know the rate of fire of an unit too by just dividing the damage per shot stat with damage per second stat and then we can obtain the amount of time taken for a unit/turret to fire 1 shot. If u know the damage-per-shot stat of only 1 level of a turret/unit then u can also calculate that stat for the rest of its levels as long as the rate of fire of the unit remains same. This is because the damage-per-second stat is directly proportional to the Damage-per-shot stat of that turret/unit so by finding the percentage of increase/decrease in damage per second stat we can also find out the damage per shot stat of that turret/unit for a different level. Of course its not practically possible to know the stat of all turrets and units especially units with very high rate of fire. * Update History *''Veteran Experience'' was introduced during Genesis - ( Mar 19, 2015 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Scrapping a vXP Unit will give you exactly 25% of that unit's production cost regardless of the rank of the unit when it is scrapped. Trivia *''Veteran Experience'' is the 3rd overall type of Experience to be included into War Commander. The other two types being : **Standard Experience Points ( XP ) = A measurement used to determine a Player's Level. **Event Experience Points ( eXP ) = Gained and utilized solely during Special Events. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 06/17/15 ) - Veteran Experience Changes ( Official ) - vXP changes for Warhorse & Preserver. Gallery Sheila-MainPic.png|vXP Unit Sheila Video